


1941

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: A little twist on the wonderful "Blitz" scene in 1941 London, as seen in Episode 3 "Hard Times." Crowley lingers for a moment after handing Aziraphale his book bag, and professes his love in a kiss.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1941




End file.
